runesofmagicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Aslan valley
Aslan Valley thumb|400pxDe Aslan Valley is een nauwe vallei die doet denken aan vroegere tijden. Er zijn genoeg natuurlijke rijkdommen aanwezig zoals water en hout, maar de mensen die zich hier gevestigd hebben putten deze bronnen niet uit. Hierdoor heeft het gebied zijn oorspronkelijke gezicht behouden en was het dus niet vernietigd door menselijke hebzucht. Volgens stammen die er leven en de kracht van de natuur respecteren, is het een plek van immense oerkrachten. Elke beschaving die het waagt zich niet onder te schikken aan de wil van de natuur, riskeert totale vernietiging. Woodland of Qilana Het bos van Qilana verbindt de Aslan Valley met de Silverspring Plains en bestaat uit een breed uitgestrekt meer en een schilderachtige strook bos die aan veel dieren onderdak biedt. The naam “Qilana” komt oorspronkelijk van een drinkvat dat werd gebruikt bij shaman zegeningen. Het woord werd overgenomen door de barbaren die in het bos leefden. Het Qilana Camp Het Woodland of Qilana verbindt de Aslan Valley met de Silverspring Plains en bestaat uit een breed uitgestrekt meer en een schilderachtige strook bos die aan veel dieren onderdak biedt. Derelict Mine De Derelict Mine was de eerste plaats waar de niet oorspronkelijke bewoners van de Aslan Valley zich wilden ontwikkelen. Eerst hoopten ze vooral nieuwe ertsafzettingen te vinden maar al snel werd duidelijk dat die er gewoon niet waren – er werd zelfs geen spoor van gevonden. Lang was de mijn verlaten. Omdat de Aslan Valley niet gezien werd als een aantrekkelijke vestigingsplaats keerden degenen die naar erts wilden zoeken terug en het hele gebied tot aan de Bloodhound Mountain werd grondig doorzocht. Nu is de hele mijn begroeid met onkruid, van binnen en van buiten. Alle achtergelaten mijngereedschappen zijn helemaal verroest. De mijn had ook door de donkere en vochtige omstandigheden een goed klimaat voor zeldzame planten. Nu is het een thuis voor de dwergen en de gevlekte paddestoelwezens geworden. Silverfall Village thumb|left|400pxHet dorp dankt zijn naam aan de wit zilvere waterval in de nabijheid. Silverfall was ooit een vestigingsplaats van de barbaren, maar met de uitbreiding van de hoofdweg veranderde het in een prachtig dorp. De barbaren die er woonden werden geïntegreerd in de samenleving maar toch heeft een deel van het culturele erfgoed de tijd overleefd en zelfs echte sjamaans bestaan nog. Nu is Silverfall een simpel jagersdorp waar je gereedschappen voor dat vak overal kunt vinden. De grootste bron van inkomen komt uit jagen en het verkopen van benodigdheden aan passerende avonturiers. Bloodhound Mountain Sinds het wildvuur enige jaren geleden heeft een smaragdgroen bos zich opgetrokken tegen Bloodhound Mountain dat anders is dan de rest in de Aslan vallei. Hier groeien vrij lage bomen en zijn er veel struiken. Op veel plaatsen kan zelfs de harde droge bodem worden gezien. Bloodhound Mountain is aardmannen gebied maar toch is het volgens barbaarse legenden heilig gebied. Ze geloven dat een helige geest met de naam van “Guard dog of the holy halls” over een heilige doorgang waakt. Kolonisten die arriveerden in latere tijden ontaarden de “Guard dog of the holy halls” naar “holy bloodhound”. Daarom denken nieuwkomers dat een vreselijk monster in de vorm van een hond de heuvel onveilig maakt. Daarom noemen ze het Bloodhound Mountain. Hunter's Encampment Om een rustplaats te hebben tijdens de jacht werd er een veldkampement opgezet dat alleen bestaat uit een kampvuur en een paar tenten. Zoals de naam al zegt word het het meest door jagers gebruikt Goblin Village Oorspronkelijk was dit een mijngebied van de mensen maar ze werden later afgeschrokken door goblins . De kleine schepsels maakten het tot een van hun centra. Daar, onder het bewind van Koning Kyrm Hammertooth, stichtten zij het Hammertooth rijk. Hoewel het gebied “Royal Stronghold” heet, kunnen de goblins die er wonen het niet eens worden met de term. Het dorp is een simpele verzameling hutten die alleen wordt beschermd door een simpele palisade. Nu staat er een eigenaardige machine in het midden van het dorp die onafgebroken dag en nacht lawaai maakt. Niemand weet precies wat het is, of wat de aardmannen er mee van plan zijn. Rumpus Mine De Rumpus Mine heeft een opmerkelijke ontwikkelingsgeschiedenis. De goblingrot die op dit stuk land lag en nu bekend is als Goblin Village werd overwonnen door behendige avonturiers. Ze maakten de goblins tot hun slaven en vonden grote ertsafzettingen die ze zochten om uit te buiten. Om meerdere redenen besloten de leiders van de mensen verdere ontwikkelin te stoppen. Hierna verzamelde een van de goblinslaven, hij heette Kyrm Hammertooth, zijn volk en ontketende een opstand. Ze joegen de mensen weg uit de omgeving en stichtten daar een dorp. Later gebruikte hij de vaardigheden smeden en graven die hij van zijn voormalige onderdrukkers had geleerd om wapens en gereedschappen te maken. De mijn werd het centrum van het goblinrijk dat het Hammertooth rijk werd genoemd. Maar het is maar een harmonieuze naam. De goblins ruziën elke dag en gedragen zich gewoon zoals ze willen. Niet eens de helft van de goblins van Bloodhound Mountain en de Rumpus Mine weten dat ze iets verwant hebben aan hun eigen koninkrijk. En van degenen die ervan gehoord hebben kennen maar weinigen de koning genaamd Kyrm Hammertooth. Hierom aarzelen dappere avonturiers ook niet om het risico te nemen om zelf grondstoffen in de mijn te verzamelen of om te stelen van de goblins. Omdat ze onverenigd zijn hebben ze geen kans om tegenstand te bieden. Deze avonturiers schilderen de goblins af als ontstumige monstertjes en verweizen op een grappige manier naar de Mijn. Maar zelfs door menselijke agressie en de machteloosheid van zijn volk, neemt de moed van Kyrm Hammertooth niet af. Op een geheime reis veranderde hij, maar vertelde niemand erover. Andere goblins beginnen zich de laatste tijd ook anders te voelen. Ze worden krachtiger in de strijd en gevaarlijkern. De sjamanen uit Silverfall denken dat er magische krachten in Rumpus Mine aan het werk zijn. In de toekomst zullen de mensen moeten toegeven dat de luidruchtige aardmannen uit de duisternis formidabele vijanden zijn, en gevreesd dienen te worden. Lake of Eternal Silence Het Lake of Eternal Silence is veelgeprezen als een van de mooiste plaatsen in de Aslan Valley. Het is compleet omringt door grote bossen en geen beweging verstoort het vlakke wateroppervlak. Als een grote spiegel domineert het het scenario en door de structuur van de bodem is er geen golfje te zien. De reden dat Silverfall village aan de oevers van Lake of Eternal Silence is gebouwd heeft iets te maken met het water uit de bron. Silverfall was ooit een barbaarse nederzetting en het bronwater heette “soul spring” in hun taal. De sjamanen geloven dat het een medium voor de krachten van de berggeest, en dat het meer inderdaad een mysterieuze plaats is. New Moon Forest Dit is een regio in de Aslan Valley waar het kouder wordt en beesten en monsters talrijker worden. Je moet door dit gebied als je naar de Highland of Ystra wilt; het is een belangrijk jachtgebied en het wordt vaak door avonturiers doorkruist. Terwijl veel mensen wachtten op de voltooiing van de taverne werd de stokerij al snel een belangrijk ontmoetingspunt in de omgeving. New Moon Camp In het New Moon Forest there is een kamp gelegen tussen Silverfall, de stokerij en de Necropolis of Mirrors. Voor alle reizigers op weg naar de stokerij en alle avonturiers op weg naar de Necropolis of Mirrors is het New Moon Camp een belangrijke rustplek. Taverne; The Distillery; thumb|400pxSommige mensen denken dat er drie dingen te bezoeken zijn in de Aslan Valley – De houten zee in de Jade Valley, het Lake of Eternal Silence’s Silverfall en de stokerij in New Moon Forest. Maar wat voor plaats is de stokerij? Neem een door mensen gebouwd gebouw en mix dat met ondoorgrondelijke natuur en een beetje avontuurlijke geest. In de taverne en de stokerij kun je het volgende tegenkomen: wild drinkgedrag, mokken vol alcohol, overvloedige maaltijden, eerlijke barden, lawaaierige gasten, verwarmde kamers en alle geluiden die dronkaards maar kunnen maken. In een hoek krijgen ze ruzie en dit doen ze vaak zo luid dat je in een andere hoek je gesprekspartner niet meer kunt verstaan. De koopman van de zwarte markt aan de tafel in de hoek verkoopt “verloren” spullen, terwijl vlezige avonturiers neigen naar hun wapens. De stokerij voelt van binnen en buiten onveilig aan. Mensen hebben vaak een voorgevoel en zijn opgewonden. Is dat niet de hele bedoeling van “avontuur”? Necropolis of Mirrors De Necropolis of Mirrors is erg oud maar pas kortgeleden ontdekt. Het lijkt alsof een vloek de boel kwelt. Iedereen die te dicht bij komt wordt door het ongeluk getroffen. Op het moment weet het Eye of Wisdom nog niet of onderzoeken de juiste beslissing is. Sommige leden denken dat het een plaats zou kunnen zijn waar oude magie zich ophoud en onzorgvuldig doorzoeken alleen voor veel schade zou zorgen. Op de muren van de Necropolis of Mirrors reflecteren kristallen elk beeld perfect, net als spiegels. Maar doordat er geen leven in de buurt voorkomt werd het bekend als de Necropolis of Mirrors. De grotten in het centrum zijn waarschijnlijk natuurlijk, maar er hangt een bovennatuurlijk sfeertje en er doen verhalen de ronde dat vele bezoekers daarbeneden gek werden en stierven. De Jade Valley Duizenden jaren geleden viel er een meteoriet uit de hemel die de bodem in dit gebied veranderde. De planten kunnen enorme grootten bereiken en daaraan dankt de Jade Valley ook zijn naam. Omdat mensen nog niets van de ruimte weten aanbidden ze deze heilige plaats en denken dat de planten een manifestatie van goddelijke en onuitputtelijke energie zijn. De Jade Valley is de krater van de meteoriet en heeft een basin gevormd tussen de bergen. Vanuit de lucht kun je het dichte groen voelen dat het verweven hout in het centrum omringd. Hier ligt de Deep Corridor. De Deep Corridor In het midden van de Jade valley groeit een oude Banyan boom precies op de plaats waar de meteoor insloeg. Deze werd blootgesteld aan de volle kosmische energie en werd ongelofelijk groot met reusachtige wortels die de grond induiken. De meeste mensen realiseren zich niet een dat het bos voor hun geen bos is maar slechts één boom dat door een vergissing wordt verwezen naar een bos dat wel Deep Corridor heet. In de basis is de Deep Corridor een grote tunnel waar een bladerdak de hele lucht afdekt. Slechts enkele stralen komen erdoorheen om de met bladeren bedekte grond te verlichten. Al dit groen kan surrealistisch zijn, vooral wanneer de bladeren fluisteren, het vult de hele omgeving met een mysterieuze atmosfeer. De Origin Des te dieper je de Deep Corridor in gaat, des te groter alles wordt. Daarom wordt er gezegd dat het een heilige boom is die sinds het begin van de wereld heeft bestaan. Nog mysterieuzer is de grot die eronder ligt. Het lijkt alsof de boomwortels een ondergrondse ruimte vrijhouden. In de grot kunnen dingen worden gevonden die blijkbaar niet van natuurlijke afkomst zijn. Door de manier waarop de wortels groeien moet de grot hier al voor de boom zijn geweest. Hierom heet het de Origin. Eigenlijk is de grot gebouwd door mythische wezens om de “Holy Truth” te bewaren. Later was alle kennis verloren door de verdwijning van de mythische wezens. Wat voor relatie heeft die kennis met het orakel? Is het het orakel zelf? Niemand weet het zeker. *questen in aslan valley *npc's in aslan valley *beesten in aslan valley